Just so you know
by Apple.Banana.Cherry
Summary: Oneshot Songfic


**A/N: My first songfic oneshot. Please don't kill me. I don't own the song "Just so you know" It's by Jesse McCartney. And I don't own 7th heaven**

"So what's happening this weekend guys?" Cecilia asked her fiancé Simon and best friend Martin.

"I was thinking maybe we could go up and visit Luce and Kevin and announce our engagement." Simon replied as he kissed Cecilia.

Martin was sitting opposite Cecilia. He was deep in thought.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful? Why can't she be mine?_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away 

"Martin? What do you think about that?" Cecilia asked.

"Huh?" Martin replied.

"Ooooooh thinking about that special someone that you always talk about were you?" Martin blushed.

"Um yeah. Anyway whats the plan?"

"We're taking a road trip and going up to Glenoak to visit Lucy and Kevin."

"Sounds great." Martin smiled at Cecilia.

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

"Are you ok?" Cecilia asked Martin.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

"Great. So how bout we leave tomorrow?" Martin asked.

"Ok. See you guys bright and early." Simon said.

"Excuse me. I need my beauty sleep. I will not be getting up early." Cecilia replied as she flicked her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"You're beautiful enough." Martin muttered under his breath.

"What was that Marty?" Cecilia asked using her nickname for Martin

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

"Don't worry bout him Cece. Come on let's go. I'm getting tired." Simon said.

"Simon, even though we are engaged it doesn't mean that we can do that yet. Wait until our wedding night." Cecilia replied.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Come if you want." Simon replied angrily.

Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

"Um before you guys go I have to tell you something." Martin said.

"What is it Marty?" Cecilia asked

"Um I'm leaving. I have had a job offer in New York. I'm leaving next week."

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

"No Marty you can't go. I need you." Cecilia said with tears in her eyes

"You'll be fine. You've got Simon." Martin replied as he wiped her tears away.

"Ok but promise you will be back for the wedding?" Cecilia asked.

"I promise."

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop 

"Well anyway we better get going home. Bye Marty" Cecilia gave Martin a kiss on the cheek and then walks out hand in hand with Simon.

_Why can't that be me? He doesn't treat her right. Why can't she see that?_

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know

Simon and Cecilia arrived back at Cecilia's place.

"Do you want to come in for a while?"

"Ok."

They went inside, sat down on the couch and began to watch Pirates Of The Carribean.

I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Martin walked back to his place. He passed heaps of couples walking down the street.

_Why does he always get what he wants?_

"Excuse me young man?" An old lady asked Martin as he walked past her house.

"Yes ma'am."

"I was wondering could you please get my cat out of the tree for me?"

"Sure."

Martin climbed the tree and handed the lady her cat.

"Thank you."

"Darling, dinner's ready." Her husband called from inside.

"Coming John."

The lady went inside and Martin carried on walking down to his house.

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long   
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken   
I'm waiting here...been waiting here 

Simon began kissing Cecilia passionately. He moved his hands up her top.

"Simon stop."

"Fine."

Simon sits patiently for awhile but then he kisses her again.

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know

"Why don't we just watch TV?"

"I don't want to. I want you." Simon said as he was kissing Cecilia.

"Leave me alone Simon. You wouldn't pressure me if you really loved me."

"Shut up b."

Simon slapped Cecilia across the face and pushed her onto the bed. Cecilia grabbed the lamp from beside the bed and hit him over the head. She ran outside and didn't stop running until she reached Martin's house. She pounded on the door as hard as she could.

I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

"Marty, he hit me. I don't know what to do."

"Come here."

Martin held Cecilia as she cried in his arms.

"I love you Cece. I always have."

A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
